Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels
by Dear-Ophelia
Summary: AU - sort of. Lionel Luthor craves control. Over lives, over his son. He also wants to learn Clark's secret. A key pawn is introduced into Smallville, who may be just the tool he needs. Mystery and converging plotlines.
1. Chapter One

Title- Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels  
  
Author: Ophelia S. Drowning  
  
Feedback: Yes, please review! :)  
  
Summary: Lionel Luthor introduces a key pawn to Smallville in his ongoing battle with his son. Several different subplots. Rather Luthor centered and Lex and an original character. Not everything is what it seems. Some characters such as Martha will be give more attention, and Lana less. Some Chlark elements.   
  
Author's Note: A bit AU. But starts off late in Clark's junior year of high school. Months after Clark comes back from Metropolis and Lex is released from the asylum. Most all of what has already happened in the show, has happened in this 'world' I write, though not all that will happen on the show in the future will take place here.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters, however, I do own those not from the show.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
::Chapter One::  
  
It was a pleasant, early sunny afternoon. Clark was still at school and Johnathan had gone into town to pick up a few things. Martha Kent was washing some dishes in the kitchen and staring out the window in a reflective manner. Half-visions of the past came upon her now and then. The most prominent being Clark as a little boy. The more he grew up, the more wistful she felt - especially in the last six months. And she indulged her memories mostly when she was alone. She would love to hear the pitter-patter again of his once much smaller feet. It was bittersweet seeing Clark grow up, especially at his stage in life now. He was almost grown. He had been a dream when he'd come into her and Johnathan's life. She had given up hope of ever having a child after having gone through many years of heartache and disappointment. She was proud of him. She was glad to see the man he was becoming.... But she wished she could see a little person around the farm again. A little child. Another child. Her child... But that was not to be, and she tried not to torture herself of what might have been and what *had* been - her miscarriage long months ago. She could never nurture the hope again of having a biological child of her own.   
  
"...Martha." - The obtrusive voice brought her out of her thoughts. Startled, she turned from the sink and glimpsed Lionel Luthor standing inside her kitchen.  
  
"Mr. Luthor! I didn't hear you come in." -Martha said as she grabbed a towel and dried her hands. She wondered how long he had been standing there.  
  
"I apologize for catching you unawares." -Lionel.  
  
Wary, but polite - Martha pulls out a chair.   
  
"I don't intend to be overly long." -Lionel sits down, but Martha does not afford herself the same comfort.  
  
"Johnathan is not here-" -Martha starts.   
  
"I know." Lionel says and then, "I've come to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Martha asks, her wariness increasing slightly. Just about everyone became uneasy when a Luthor wanted to talk to them - especially if it was Lionel Luthor. They'd established a sort of rapport once, but much of that had been tarnished with the events of the past year.  
  
"I've come to ask you a favor of sorts. It's about my daughter." Lionel said, pausing to gauge her reaction.  
  
Before Martha could utter a few words of surprise, Lionel continued, "I know you are not aware of my having a daughter, that is a fact I've guarded from most."  
  
"I'm ...stunned, Mr. Luthor, but why have you come to me today?" -Martha.  
  
"I have many opponents and enemies you see, but most of them are not seriously out to murder me or a member of my family. A sour business deal, you could say - has ended with some unhappy people on the other end of it. Nothing unusual except the unique part this time is that there are some very dangerous people fueled with rage." -Lionel.  
  
"I don't see what-" Martha started.  
  
Lionel continued, "Dangerous and *capable* people, Mrs. Kent. It is a known fact that I do not deal with ransom, but I believe their purpose for revenge is not to kidnap her, but is rather much more sinister in nature. She needs a place to stay: a town and a place that would not be expected."  
  
"You're not suggesting she stay *here*, are you?" -Martha asked, incredulous.  
  
"It's not expected. London, Metropolis... even Edge City, but they would never think in Smallville at the Kent farm." -Lionel.  
  
"You have all the wealth and privilege at your disposal - surely, you can find a much more secure place for her to stay than here with just my husband and I and Clark! What if they find here here, how are two people and a teenage boy going to protect her and who would protect us?!" -Martha.  
  
"Mrs. Kent-" Lionel started.  
  
"No. I can't. I'm sorry. I understand your worry for your daughter, and as much as I would like to help, I have to think of my own family. I will not purposefully endanger them." -Martha.  
  
"Catherine has a security team who would be just around the corner so to say - if they were needed. Further, I know you've come under some hard times. Thanks to my son, your farm may be paid for - but you could still use money. You would be generously compensated--" -Lionel.  
  
"No." Martha said firmly. "If that is all you have come for, you have my answer. Please leave."  
  
Lionel stands. As he turns he says, "As you wish Mrs. Kent, but somehow I never took you for the woman that would refuse her own child sanctuary."  
  
"What?!" Martha gasps. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
Lionel turns back from the door and looks at her, a slight smile curving his lips. "You may want to sit down, Martha."  
  
Martha grips the edge of a chair. "Explain what you just meant."   
  
"I remember a time when you so desperately wanted a child of your own. Many years ago... The treatments in Metropolis. Don't you remember?" -Lionel.  
  
"That's none of your business." Martha said quietly, a frown creasing her features.  
  
"Of course it is. Your husband made it my business. How do you think your medical bills were paid?" -Lionel.  
  
"It was just one round of treatments. We agreed to not try again, if it wasn't successful. It was just once..." -Martha.  
  
"I suppose you are not aware of just how much fertility treatments can cost. I paid your medical bills Mrs. Kent." -Lionel.  
  
"Why?" -Martha.  
  
"We may have not been close, but I remember a time when we were acquaintances. A time when you were very much a beautiful, young university student in a big city. I was an admirer. And I suppose I felt sorry for you having married a poor man like Johnathan. A man who could never provide you with all you should have - especially the means to have a child." -Lionel.  
  
"That is the past. What does all that have to do with what you just *said* moments ago?!" -Martha.  
  
"I don't do charitable deeds for free. The medical efforts may not have been successful - but I was, with the help of some of your material." -Lionel.  
  
"My 'material' ...?" -Martha said, her knuckles white where she gripped the chair tighter in apprehension with every moment that passed with Lionel Luthor.  
  
"one of your eggs." -Lionel said, bluntly.  
  
Martha gasped and sat down in the kitchen chair she had been gripping. Meanwhile Lionel continued, "I'll share a bit of another secret with you Mrs. Kent and one in which must be kept secret..." .........  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a couple of hours later and Johnathan came home to find Martha sitting on the living room couch.   
  
Martha was trying to absorb what she had been told earlier. By the time Lionel had left, Martha had been white and on the verge of trembling. In those hours afterwards, she had forced herself to calm down and return to normal. Of course, Lionel hadn't left without her consent for Catherine to stay at the farm for a while. But after what she had been told, most of her protest had gone right out of her like the wind out of a ships sails.  
  
Martha didn't look up when Johnathan entered the living room. He was surprised to see his wife not busy at this time in the afternoon, as she like the rest of the family was almost always busy with the many chores around their farm.  
  
Johnathan went over and kissed the top of her head. "Martha... is everything alright?"  
  
Martha looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine... just a little tired."  
  
"Coming down with something?" -Johnathan.  
  
"No." Martha said with a gesture. "I'm fine."   
  
"Okay, then." Johnatha said and turned. "I have some work to do in the barn."  
  
Just as he started out of the living room, they heard a car pulling up in the driveway.  
  
Johnathan heads toward the kitchen door. Martha stands and follows him.  
  
Johnathan looks out the kitchen window and sees a black Metro cab stop alongside the house.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Johnathan says, as he turns to Martha then starts to the door.  
  
Martha grabs her husband's arm. "Honey...there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Johnathan looks down at his wife, puzzled. "What is it?"  
  
Martha wanted to tell him all of it... but instead, she said, "Lionel Luthor came by today when you were gone."  
  
"He did?" Johnathan said, a slight frown appearing on his face. "What did he want?"  
  
"...He asked us if we would let his daughter stay here at the farm for a while- " -Martha.  
  
"His *what*?" -Johnathan.  
  
Martha continues quickly, not giving an explanation, "It was a surpise to me to. He said she was in danger - some people were looking for her, because they were upset with him. He asked if she could stay here."  
  
"And you told him no, right?!" -Johnathan.   
  
"No, I -" Martha started.  
  
Johnathan stared at her.  
  
"I couldn't!" Martha said. "She might very well have been killed and -"   
  
The honk of the cab interrupted her.  
  
Johnathan looks at his wife in complete surpise and frowning, he goes out the door and stands on the porch. Martha comes out and stands next to him.  
  
The car door opens and a tall, red headed girl steps out wearing a long airy white dress and a thin white sweater.   
  
They watch as the driver goes around and gets a bag and a rolling suitcase from the trunk. She hands him money and then he gets back into his car.  
  
The girl looks up at the two people standing on the porch as the cab drives away. They are looking at her as if she is green with two heads. She rolls the suitcase over near the porch and sets her bag down and looks up at them. "Hi, I'm Catherine."  
  
They don't immediately reply. Johnathan shoots his wife a look, but she doesn't notice. She looks at the girl with a strange expression.  
  
"I understand my father arranged for me to stay here a while..." -Catherine.  
  
"Well, your father told you wrong." -Johnathan snapped. "Lionel Luthor visited my wife today without my knowledge. And being the kind, generous soul that she is, she agreed. But I'm sorry, we're not in the business of renting out rooms for Luthors to stay here - especially when that Luthor comes with a more than usual amount of danger."  
  
"Johnathan!" -Martha.  
  
"If it's about the money..." Catherine started.  
  
"What is it with you Luthor's and money? It doesn't buy or solve everything. Now, I' m sorry but there's been a misunderstanding. You can't stay here." -Johnathan.  
  
Martha gives Catherine a small smile and then pulls her husband's arm. "I need to speak with you a minute." "We'll be right back out, Catherine." She calls behind her.  
  
Inside, Martha says, "I already agreed that she could stay."  
  
"You had no right to do that without consulting me!" Johnathan said, angrily.  
  
"Johnathan, she's in danger. We have to help her." -Martha.  
  
"If that's the case, I'm sure Luthor with all his billions and resources can keep her safe. Why stay here?!" -Johnathan.  
  
"Because this is the last place they would expect to find her." -Martha.  
  
"I'm shocked at you, Martha. How could you let our family be put in potential danger?" -Johnathan.  
  
"She has a security team, he said. We're being paid a thousand dollars for every day she stays here. I know you don't want his money, but we could use it. And there's the fact that they won't think to look for her out here. She may be Lionel Luthor's daughter - *adopted* daughter-" Johnathan looked out the window at the girl when Martha said adopted.  
  
Martha continued, looking out the window at the girl. "--But she's just a girl - Clark's age! She needs our help. It won't be long - maybe a matter of weeks. Look at her, she looks pretty sweet and wholesome to me."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving." -Johnathan said, but as he looked out the window he had to admit to himself that Martha was right, the girl did look pretty innocent.   
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this." -Johnathan said.  
  
"We can just give it a try for a day or two. If she proves to be too much of a Luthor for you or there's any trouble, we can just have Mr. Luthor come get her." -Martha.  
  
After another long moment of contemplation, Johnathan steels his jaw and says, "Alright, Martha."  
  
They go back outside and Johnathan says, immediately, "My wife and I talked it over and I agreed - but I want you to know that if there is any trouble you have to leave."  
  
Catherine looks up at him and then to Martha, "Okay. Thank you."  
  
"-And," Johnathan continues, "We don't have room for you to sleep in the house. You'll have to stay in our son's loft in the barn. Your father's paying us, but we still expect a bit of help around here out of courtesy. Are you going to be able to live out here - it's far from a Luthor penthouse?"   
  
"No problem." She said.   
  
------------------------  
  
In the barn loft Catherine sat her bag down on the floor and looked around her. Being far from a Luthor penthouse was an understatement. Sure, she wasn't used to lower, working or middle class living and she was accustomed to servants and luxuries - but she could deal with just about anything. Good for her, because temporarily she was going to have to deal with the Kent farm - and high school. And sleeping on a couch...  
  
  
  
-----  
  
END of Chapter One  
  
next chapter should be up within a few days  
  
please read and review. email: cosmicangel@rock.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels   
  
::Chapter Two::  
  
After Clark got out of school, he had gone to the Talon for a little while and then back to the farm. While he had a room in the house, he preferred the loft. It was like a den for him, and sometimes he even slept there. There had been some surprises waiting for him in the loft before, but as he topped the stairs - he was far from prepared for the sight that awaited him.  
  
There was a strange girl laying asleep on his couch. She had on a long white dress and her deep red hair lay spilled all around her. Streams of late afternoon sunlight poured in and lit parts of her fair skin in a luminous glow. She looked ethereal in her serenity and for a moment he almost thought she was a figment of his imagination, although he had never suffered from an over-active imagination - reality had at times been stranger than just about anyone's imagination.   
  
Clark backed away and was about to turn and dash down the stairs and ask his parents if they knew why a stranger was in his loft. He'd barely moved when the girl's eyes opened. He started out anyway, when he heard her voice, "...You must be Clark."  
  
Clark turned back around and saw that she was looking at him with half-closed lids.  
  
She opened her eyes fully and sat up.   
  
"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Clark asked.  
  
"I guess ...you could say I guessed." She said as she studied him.  
  
Upon first meeting a person, Catherine always studied them - not just the physical shell, but what lay below. As far as the physical shell, however, Clark was as handsome bordering on pretty as she had surmised upon seeing pictures of him from her father. His huge eyes that looked blue from where she sat, were in contrast to his short black hair. He was certainly above average in height and his build was strong. Dismissing his features, she sensed a beautiful essence emanating from him, and she didn't even have to concentrate with this one. It was just there. She felt no ruthlessness or cruelty, as a matter of fact he 'felt' clean. Not dirty. Not like so many. Not black or gray, but white.   
  
"Who are you?" Clark asked again, staring at her, puzzled - but not feeling threatened.   
  
"I'm Catherine Luthor." -Catherine.  
  
"I don't understand." -Clark.  
  
"Lionel Luthor's my father - it's obvious your parents haven't told you anything yet." -Catherine.  
  
Clark barely heard anything past the 'Lionel Luthor's my father' bit. "That can't be." Clark said, his eyes widening. "I've never heard of Mr. Luthor having a daughter."  
  
"Well that can be expected." Catherine winked and stood up. "It seems I'm a well-kept secret...mostly." She held out her hand to him in greeting.  
  
Clark, still with wide eyes and a bit puzzled, took her hand, albeit hesitantly. With the contact, there was a twinge of something... Catherine drew her hand back slowly. "It seems one of us is wired today." Even at her taller than average height for a woman, 5 feet 8, she had to look up at him.   
  
"Static electricity." Clark said in explanation, but somehow he doubted it. When she smiled openly, he threw out the moment as a coincidence. "So ...how come you've been a 'secret'?"  
  
"I suppose my father has his reasons." -Catherine.   
  
Clark looked at her closely after her last words. He was curious and he looked at her closer now, like that would give him answers. She had a heart-shaped face and full lips, high cheekbones and a light freckle-less complexion, and stunning green eyes. Not large or overly large eyes, but ... something about them was different. A little off or a little more...  
  
"..But it's not scandalous - of course there are people that know about me." -Catherine.  
  
"What are you doing up here - and does my parents know you're here?" He squinted at her slightly with a skeptical glint.  
  
Clark was going to ask another question when he heard his dad's voice. "..Clark!"  
  
Clark went and leaned over the loft railing. "I'm up here, dad!"  
  
From below, Jonathan looked up at his son. "It's time for dinner."  
  
"Okay, dad." - Clark said and Jonathan said, "Oh and by the way - we have a guest."  
  
After he walked away, Clark turned back to Catherine. "You wouldn't happen to be that guest would you?"  
  
"That would be me. My father made arrangements for me to stay here a little while." -Catherine.  
  
"How long is a little while?" -Clark.  
  
"As in a matter of week." -Catherine.  
  
"Why??" Clark asked, feeling that didn't make any sense. He already felt like he was in the dark with this girl's proclamation that she was Lionel Luthor's daughter - a complete surprise, and now she was saying she was going to stay here for a while.  
  
"It's rather simple. My father underestimated an enemy of his and now he's learned just how capably dangerous they are and that since they can't get to him, they've sent lackeys to kill me. This is the last place they'd think to look for me." -Catherine spoke in a frank manner.  
  
Clark shook his head, he was at a momentary loss for words. He had to talk to his parents. "I'm going down. Aren't you coming?"  
  
---  
  
Dinner was a pretty quiet affair. Catherine was mostly quiet and the rest were silently observing her now and again. There was a strain on conversation. It was obvious to Catherine that Jonathan was less than thrilled about her staying here and Clark sensed this as well. He kept looking at his parents and then to Catherine.   
  
Martha tried to lighten up dinner with little questions to Clark about his day: fine, or to Catherine about attending Smallville high for a while: yes, and she was a junior. Not much answers from anyone, though Martha tried again and asked Catherine if dinner was okay.  
  
Catherine looked across the table at her squarely for the first time. "I've never had anything like it. Country food." The fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and apple pie were mostly firsts for her.   
  
"Not good enough for you?" -Jonathan asked.   
  
"Actually, it's delicious. Amazing, really." -Catherine.  
  
Everyone was surpised, not the least of which was Martha. "Well thank you." She smiled at Catherine and was rewarded with a pretty smile in return.  
  
Catherine was sensing mixed emotions in reaction to her presence. Wariness from Jonathan, curiousity and something else from Clark and -- Martha, well Martha was the surprise. She was sending out a jumble of emotions. Apprehension, hesitation, anxiousness; and warmth: a warm kindness. Catherine assumed it was just her nature for the most part, but there was more to it and she had no idea why.  
  
When dinner was over, Catherine went back to the loft.  
  
-------------------  
  
Martha Kent came moments after Catherine returned. She was carrying a load consisting of a sheet, a cover and a pillow.   
  
Catherine watched as she went over to the couch and proceeded to put the sheets and cover on it. "I hope you'll be okay up here."  
  
Catherine nodded and watched, as after a glance to her Martha went about her task.  
  
When Martha was finished, she patted the couch and said, "Now there - I hope that won't be too rough of a sleep for you."  
  
"It's fine." -Catherine said and turned back away as she opened her suitcase.  
  
"I know your father's arranged for you to start school tomorrow. Don't worry about being new, Clark's going to show you around." -Martha.  
  
"Okay." Catherine said and continued going through her suitcase.  
  
Martha watched her, wanting to say more, wanting to know more - wanting to make conversation but she merely asked, "Are you going to be safe out here by yourself?"  
  
Catherine smiled in almost a smirk, but numbed the expression when she turned around to face Mrs. Kent. "Of course I will. I'm not scared of the dark or anything. I know too well what's in it."   
  
"...But your security people. They're not around are they? I haven't seen them..." Martha said.  
  
"They'll be around in a couple of days. They're still in Europe. I'm sure I won't need them, though. And anyway, you and Mr. Kent won't have to worry about them hanging around here and bothering your privacy - they'll be staying a little ways off into town, probably." -Catherine.  
  
Martha nodded. "Okay. If you need anything, you know where we're all at."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Catherine said.  
  
Catherine watched Martha as she left. She had the feeling that Mrs. Kent wanted to talk to her more. It was more than kindness: even more than usual curiousity or prodding; though that was there too. As a matter of fact, these people surprised her. They were...good. From what she had seen of them so far. Even Jonathan; even with the wariness towards her. But that wasn't an unusual reaction to her; she was a Luthor after all. The name emitted strange reactions from people- from the fear of what lurked below that name or what could be done in the name of that name.   
  
- - -  
  
Just a little while later, after she had taken a bath in the house and gone back to the barn; she was straightening some of her things when she heard Clark's voice. "Knock..knock."  
  
She looked over to the loft as he was nearing the top of the stairs- one hand on the railling and one arm covering his eyes. "Are you decent?"  
  
Catherine was actually amused and she laughed. "Yes."  
  
Clark took his arm from his eyes and looked at her. He saw that she was indeed decent in a long peach robe. After dinner, he had just briefly talked to his parents about her, of course- but he still had questions; and for that matter: how could he not?   
  
Catherine sat down on the couch and patted the cushion. "You can come sit. Contrary to the notion of what people conjure when they hear my last name; I won't bite."  
  
Clark smiled a bit shyly, but didn't move.   
  
"Do I look threatening?" -Catherine.  
  
Clark came over to her and sat down. He studied her face for a moment and smiled. "No. Not at all." He said in a tone that seemed to say, 'that's ridiculous. of course not.'  
  
"Good." Catherine simultaneously thought and said out loud. She smiled at Clark and said, "So what have you come to ask me?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" -Clark.  
  
"It would be odd if you weren't curious. What do you want to know?" -Catherine.  
  
"So, you're going to tell me anything I ask?" -Clark.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." -Catherine.  
  
"Ooh..secrets." Clark said in a half-way teasing voice.  
  
"Do you think I have secrets, Clark Kent?" Catherine asked in a light voice, but she studied his face.  
  
"Not to be stereotyping or anything, but what Luthor doesn't?" -Clark.  
  
"Well, I think it's more like - *who* doesn't? You too...I'm sure." -Catherine.  
  
"Not me, I'm an open book." -Clark.  
  
Catherine highly doubted that was true, but she changed the subject and said, "Ask me something, if you must."  
  
"Who's your mother?" -Clark.  
  
"I don't have one. Lionel is all ..." -Catherine.  
  
"But--" Clark started.  
  
"I'm adopted. And Lillian's dead, so I didn't get much of a chance for her to be my mother. Even when she was wasn't, she was either ill or I was away." Catherine interjected.  
  
"I had no idea you were adopted. I wouldn't have thought." -Clark.  
  
"Why not?" -Catherine.  
  
"Well for one, I just assumed - maybe the hair made me think you were a blood Luthor. I mean Lex had red hair when he was a kid..." -Clark.  
  
Catherine just smiled at the red hair reference and then said, "Lex is a friend of yours isn't he?" -Catherine.  
  
"I guess you could say he's my best friend." -Clark said and then a thought dawned on him, "He's never mentioned you."  
  
"Well, that's probably because he doesn't know I exist." -Catherine.  
  
Clark feeling surprised again, started to speak and Catherine said, "And he can't know right now."  
  
"Why can't he know?" -Clark.  
  
"Rather, he shouldn't know right now. I have my reasons. One of them being the fact that he doesn't know I exist and another being the issue with my being targeted by an enemy of our father." -Catherine.  
  
"But, Lex could help. Once you meet him, you will see that--" -Clark.  
  
"I've met him before. He just doesn't remember." -Catherine said and then, "Please do not tell Lex about me. My father and I want to do that. We're family and it should be done in our own time, not someone else's. Your parents aren't going to say anything, neither should you."  
  
Clark sighed and thought on that for a couple long moments.  
  
Catherine watched him. "Okay?"  
  
Clark finally looked up. "Alright."  
  
Catherine smiled and he couldn't help but return the smile a fraction. "I guess you're still a secret for a little while longer."  
  
Clark stood and headed down. "I should probably get some sleep. See you in the morning."  
  
Before he left, Catherine called, "Oh... and if *anyone* wants to know.... I'm Catherine Lancaster."  
  
Clark looked back at her, and Catherine was quick to explain, "For safety's sake."  
  
Clark nodded reluctantly and left.  
  
----------------  
  
Although it was dark and she was laying covered up on the couch, she was still waiting for a phone call. Around midnight, her cell phone buzzed quietly.  
  
"Yes, father?" She answered the phone, knowing well who was calling her.  
  
"How is the Kent farm?" -Lionel.  
  
"It's...different." Catherine said, not saying whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.   
  
"Tell me how the Kents are relating to you." -Lionel.  
  
"Jonathan Kent is wary, but I suppose that is to be expected." -Catherine.  
  
"Yes.." Lionel said, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Martha.. for some reason she likes me." -Catherine.   
  
"I'm not surprised." -Lionel.  
  
"Why is that?" -Catherine.  
  
"Never mind. And what about Clark?" -Lionel.  
  
"On some level we connect. I think he could come to see me as a friend." -Catherine.  
  
"A 'friend' or more?" -Lionel.  
  
"Does it matter?" -Catherine.  
  
"Perhaps." Lionel answered on the other end of the line, in his ambiguous way.  
  
"How's Metropolis?" -Catherine asks, a tint of sarcasm barely tinging her voice.   
  
Lionel picked up on that, "I know you're not accustomed to Smallville, a god-awful farm no less - but you'll adjust. Remember your reasons for being there."  
  
"Oh, the reasons other than being safe from villains?" Catherine said, a tinge of irony touching her voice now.   
  
Laughter came from the other end of the line. And then, "This is small potatoes for you, young lady. I'll be checking in periodically. Enjoy Smallville." The phone clicked and when the dialtone sounded, Lionel and Metropolis seemed very far way all of a sudden; another world.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight to you too, father." Catherine said and clicked the phone off.  
  
---------------  
  
END of Chapter Two  
  
next chapter should be up within a few days.  
  
Note: This whole fictione won't be about Catherine living at the Kents. It's just a plot point for the beginning. A lot will be revealed over the course and there will definitely be twists, and not all is what it seems...  
  
Thanks, Nightwing - for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter Three

Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels  
  
::Chapter Three::  
  
After Clark showed Catherine where her class was, he was heading to his own class when Pete and Chloe caught up with him in the hallway. "Hey, Clark!" Pete called.   
  
Clark turned around and waited for his two friends to catch up with him. He was pretty sure he knew what they wanted to talk to him about. Many curious stares had been on him today, and he was sometimes a bit paranoid for good reason. So many eyes on him was a little nerve-wracking, but he knew it was because he had walked in with a new girl that no one knew. And add to that the fact that she was easy on the eyes.  
  
Pete came over to him with a smile.  
  
"Let me guess...," Clark started.  
  
Clark started walking along again and they closed in, walking together in a little group.  
  
"Whoa, Clark. Where did you 'find' her?" Pete asked.   
  
"Yea, who is she?" Chloe asked with a contemplative frown. Chloe looked around, as curious as ever and pointed. "I think that's the class Clark took her to." She went over near the door and peaked in. Pete joined her.  
  
They peered into the classroom. Towards the middle front, Catherine sat in a tan leather skirt and boots and a fitted cream colored top. She noticed them looking at her from the hallway. Clark was behind them and gave her a little wave and guided his two friends away from the door.  
  
""Hey guys..." Clark smiled, raising a brow. "What's all this interest with you two over a new student?"  
  
"Aren't we always interested in new stuff around here?" -Pete.  
  
"Maybe, but not this much." Clark said.  
  
"Think about it Clark, practically everyone's talking about you escorting a new girl around the school. Someone we've never seen before, someone who people are speculating about although I personally heard was staying at the Kent farm, and who by the way has become more interesting due to the fact that you just didn't answer our questions." -Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, man. Don't hold back on us." Pete slapped Clark's chest lightly.  
  
"She's just the daughter of.. a friend of the family." Clark said, although realizing just how much *that* statement was false.   
  
"Yeah, but--" Chloe started.  
  
The warning bell rang.   
  
"We're gonna be late." Clark said and headed into his own class, followed by the other two.  
  
When they sat down, Pete looked at him and Chloe said with a smile, more than half-serious, "I expect more info later, Clark."   
  
-----------------  
  
When lunch time came, Clark was guiding Catherine around, showing her where everything was.  
  
"So what do you think of Smallville High?" -Clark asked as they walked toward the tables area. He spotted Chloe and Pete and headed towards their table.  
  
Catherine gave Clark a sideways look and a smile, "No comment."  
  
"Hey guys." Clark said and sat down. The trio looked at Clark and Catherine silently.  
  
"So I guess that doesn't mean you like the place." -Clark said, talking to Catherine, as they sat down with their trays.   
  
"Who wouldn't like Smallville High?" Pete said and then to Catherine, "Hey, I'm Pete Ross." He held out his hand which Catherine shook for a second. "Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, it's America's school." Chloe said and then, "I'm Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"That's just it." -Catherine.  
  
"What?" -Chloe.  
  
"It's an American school." -Catherine said, and then, "Nothing wrong with it, it's just different. I'm just used to foreign schools. By the way, I'm Catherine."  
  
"Catherine who?" Lana spoke up as she came up to the table. "Is this seat taken?" She asked as she stood on the other side of Chloe who sat across from Pete, Clark and Catherine.  
  
"Of course not." -Chloe said.  
  
Lana smiled at all of them and sat down. She looked back to Catherine when Catherine said, "Catherine Lancaster."  
  
"Hi, I'm Lana Lang. I must say everyone's curious about you." -Lana said and then she looked to Clark as she asked her, "Is it true that you're staying at the Kent's farm?"  
  
"For now." -Catherine answered.  
  
"Yea, she's a daughter of a friend of the family and she's staying with us for a little while until..." -Clark.  
  
Catherine finished for him, "Until my family comes down to settle in Smallville."  
  
"What foreign schools did you go to?" -Chloe asked Catherine.  
  
"Now let's not overwhelm the new student with questions," -Clark.  
  
"We can't help it." -Lana said, "She seems to be the topic of the day."  
  
"Boarding schools in Europe." Catherine answered, somewhat vaguely.  
  
Chloe's natural curiousity and journalistic instinct went hand in hand. "Wow, boarding schools? Aren't they usually very expensive? Your family must be loaded...."  
  
"Chlo--" Clark started.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind answering some questions," Catherine said, but with the emphasis subtly on *some*. She continued, "It's something like that."  
  
When lunch was over Clark said to Catherine, "Don't worry, their over-interest will fade. But I never like not being honest with my friends."  
  
"You won't have to for long, Clark. It's just for a while." -Catherine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A couple days later:  
  
Pete Ross glanced out the window at the night, the other couple houses in the neigborhood weren't glittering with lights. Much of everything was dark. Not a surprise there, some were gone and the rest were asleep: as he should be at 12:53 on a school night.   
  
Pete Ross sighed and went and flopped back down at his desk, propping his head up on his elbows - he went back to studying. There was a big science test tomorrow not to mention a history quiz and he couldn't afford to flunk the tests because his grades had dropped over the last couple months and he was feeling pressured on the borderline.   
  
But after ten more minutes, his mind couldn't be stopped from wandering back to his family. His sister was staying at a friend's house and his dad had been gone for a few days now. His mom was working late at the court house - either that or he thought she was staying late to avoid coming back home. His parents had announced their troubles a couple of weeks ago. Before that he'd been so wrapped up in his own life, he hadn't really sensed anything wrong in their household. Then he was hit with the fact that his parents were having difficulty with their marriage. His dad had even moved out - 'temporarily' they said. 'Not a separation' they said. It sure looked like it to him.   
  
Imagine that! It was sure shocking. He, Pete Ross, had the perfectly happy, nuclear family-- unlike all his friends and many people around him. He was popular, but not as much as he would have liked - he was smart, but not as much as he would have liked and he felt even less now, he was a good journalist but not as good as Chloe, he was an all around good guy but he felt he couldn't measure up to Clark at all. He was the lesser guy in every senario. He'd had a very brief taste of what he considered fame and popularity when he'd raced. It hadn't been overly long since that mistake. And since then, his and Clark's relationship wasn't exactly as it once was. Being honest with himself, though, he knew it hadn't been as great for a long time: not since Lex Luthor came into the picture and became Clark's best friend. Although, Clark still referred to Pete as his best friend now and then, he didn't quite feel their friendship was the same.  
  
Now, Pete didn't even have his family to be proud.   
  
It was hard carrying on like he was happy-go-lucky Pete Ross when his world was crashing down around him, but he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He couldn't ever stand for anyone to look at him with pity. Besides, everyone had their own problems in the last couple months. Chloe was having family and job issues and Lana had Adam issues until a month or so ago. Clark was dealing among other things, with his father's health - which nobody mentioned anymore. Jonathan Kent looked pretty well, but it had only been a matter of weeks since he'd had surgery. His restored health might only be temporary and he had to have a part-time worker around the farm now.   
  
Pete looked back down at his book and the computer and realized he was missing a whole chapter of notes. He'd meant to get it from someone earlier, but he'd forgot.  
  
He looked back down at the computer's clock and it was 1:09 a.m. He was fairly sure Clark was asleep as most high-school students would be, but he was almost desperate to not fail the test, so he gave it a chance and called Clark.  
  
Surprisingly, it rang only once before it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" -Clark.  
  
"Hey Clark - you're still up?" -Pete.  
  
"Uh, yeah. What's going on?" -Clark.  
  
"You first." -Pete.  
  
"Until a little while ago, I was just hanging out." -Clark.  
  
"By yourself?" -Pete.  
  
"With a guest." -Clark.  
  
"Ah, you mean 'the guest'." -Pete.  
  
Chuckle. "Yeah, it was nothing. We were bored. And I'm curious." -Clark.  
  
"Is something up with that girl or is she as nice and cool as she seems?"- Pete  
  
A pause on the other end. "I don't know."   
  
Pete would normally be interested in such things and to an extent he was, but maintaining a partially false light-hearted mood was draining, especially when he was dead tired.  
  
"Look man, I didn't call to bother you, but I'm sort of desperate. I don't have chapter sevens notes. Could you email--" -Pete.  
  
"Coming right up." -Clark.  
  
"Thanks." -Pete.  
  
"No Problem, Pete." Clark.   
  
"G'night." -Pete said and hung up the phone.  
  
Pete watched his computer screen, fiddling with his webcam absently. When an alert popped up announcing an email, he waved into the cam and mouthed a 'thankyou' - just in case Clark was logged on.  
  
After Pete went over the notes for close to an hour, his lack of adequate sleep for days now, was catching up with him: or at least the tiredness factor was. He had been having trouble sleeping for a while, so he snuck a few of his mom's prescription sleeping pills now and then. He opened the bottle and popped two in his mouth, along with what was left of a can of warm mountain dew on his desk.  
  
Pete looked over at his book and notes again and decided to study until he felt really sleepy, and then he would just fall into bed...  
  
--------------  
  
Clark was not tired at all, in fact he was pretty energized, probably because of his chat with Catherine earlier. They had really just hung out in the loft for what ended up longer than he expected. He hadn't gotten much to sate his curiousity, but it had been kind of fun. Fun doing nothing but casually talking, mostly light-hearted. He had surprisingly found that having a house guest and especially one his age was rather interesting.   
  
They had hung out for a couple hours and Clark had felt like they were little kids sneaking around staying up late, which was something forbidden while his parents were asleep. Actually, his parents probably wouldn't have approved even at his age: of him being up this late on a school night and him being in the loft with Catherine Luthor.   
  
After Clark emailed the notes to Pete, he surfed the web for a while before he started to feel like sleeping. He closed out his browser, but another was still open; Pete's homepage. He was surprised to see his webcam still on at this hour. Clark figured Pete had fallen asleep studying and was about to close the page, when he noticed something..  
  
He couldn't see much of Pete onscreen, and it did look like he had fallen asleep studying at his desk, although he couldn't see much but Pete's back leaned over in his desk chair. But what caught Clark's eye for an instant was a hazy, foggy look in the room.  
  
What he realized upon closer inspection was that there were small curls of smoke coming through Pete's closed bedroom door.  
  
Pete's house was on fire!  
  
END of Chapter Three   
  
_________________  
  
next chapter should be up sometime within a couple days, probably.  
  
Btw, I have been having problems accessing this one fiction here of mine. I don't know if anyone else is having trouble, but it's only with the IE browser.  
  
Thanks, Nightwing and lirr for reviews! It is going to be a little while before Lex finds out who Catherine really is. At least a few more chapters. There are a few mostly converging plot lines that have to be dealt with first. There's reasons for the ambiguous tone. And there will be some surprises. Actually, I do believe this fic will be pretty long. So keep reading if/when you have a chance. 


	4. Chapter Four

Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels   
  
::Chapter Four:: [edited]  
  
Clark rushed to Pete's house with his super speed, not bothering with anything: even a truck. He knew he could get there faster on his own. When he reached Pete's house, he saw bright red flames shooting out of the roof and sides of much of the house. Clark looked around him and didn't see anyone else, as a matter of fact it looked pretty dead around there. Probably everyone was either still sleep and/or gone. Clark heard sirens in the distance, but he was afraid it would be too late when they got there, because even if they could enter a house this engulfed, it would be too late for Pete.  
  
Clark scans with his x-ray vision and sees only one figure. Without another second of hesitation, Clark sped through the flame-engulfed building. Even if the fire could have hurt him, he was going too fast through the house. Clark burst into Pete's room and half the room was already in flames. He struggled at first to see through the smoke, but he knew where Pete's desk was and sure enough, he was still there.  
  
Clark picks up his friend and speeds back through the house, dodging a falling timber as he burst out the back door.  
  
Clark emerged with hardly more than soot marks smudged on him and his clothes and a few burn holes in his clothing where the fire had licked at the fabric.  
  
A strange thing occurred -- it started to rain. Without warning, out of nowhere it began to drizzle. Though, Clark couldn't care less about the weather at the moment.   
  
The fire truck stopped nearby and an ambulance could be heard screaming its way into the area.   
  
Clark laid Pete on the grass away from the house. Through the smoke he was surprised to see a figure standing in the near distance from him. "Who's there!" Clark called.  
  
Stepping closer to him, he could see who the person was.  
  
"Catherine!" Clark gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Catherine didn't answer the question, instead she said, "I saw you go through the fire Clark. I saw you save Pete."  
  
"No, you---" Clark started and Catherine interrupted as she came closer and shook her head. "I know, Clark."  
  
Clark stares at Catherine, wanting to deny what she'd seen, but he could tell by the calm conviction in her face that she was sure of it.   
  
He doesn't have a chance to say anything, because they hear a voice. "Is anyone out here?!"  
  
"Here! Over here" -Clark shouts.  
  
In a moment, they see a fireman enter their line of sight. He sees them too and rushes over to them.  
  
"My friend... he needs an ambulance!" -Clark tells the fireman.  
  
"An ambulance is out front." The fireman says and radios for the rescue team to come around to them in the back.  
  
The fireman looks at Clark and then Catherine. "Is anyone inside?"   
  
"No. I don't think so." -Clark says.  
  
Two paramedics rush over with a stretcher. They immediately bend down to inspect Pete. They put an oxygen mask over his face and lift him onto the stretcher.  
  
Clark watches worriedly as they carry Pete away.  
  
Catherine watches too, silently.   
  
"Come with me, please." The fireman says, gesturing to Catherine and Clark.  
  
Catherine just looks at Clark as she passes him and follows the fireman. At that point, he had no idea what she thought about his abilities or who he was. She said she knew about him, and that alarmed him. He didn't understand why she was here or what she meant exactly. He followed, reluctantly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Smallville Medical Center:  
  
Police had arrived shortly after the ambulance that took Pete to the hospital. Clark had wanted to go to the hospital, of course, so he was given a ride to the hospital in a police car. Sheriff Nancy Adam's police car, unfortunately. She had taken Catherine as well, because she wanted to question them both.  
  
Mrs. Ross had been called and was now standing inside the room with her son.   
  
The doctor had said Pete was suffering from respiratory distress due to the smoke inhalation. He had regained consciousness, but not for long and was sleeping now while his breathing was assisted with oxygen and an IV was attached to his arm.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent had been called by the hospital moments earlier, but they hadn't arrived yet. Clark stood outside the room's door and looked into the wide window. Catherine stood out in the hallway too, but apart from Clark. She had her arms around her and was glancing in now and then.  
  
Clark looked her way and she looked over to him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling as she appeared calm.  
  
"Okay, kids." Sheriff Adams said, walking towards them again from down the hall. She ushered them away into a corner outside a waiting room. She had a pen and a pad of paper and was poised to write down information.   
  
"Clark Kent, you're always in the middle of all kinds of excitement in this town." She shook her head and then asked, "How did you manage to get Mr. Ross out of his home without being injured?"   
  
"It was before the fire was too out of control to enter." Clark said. Sheriff Adams gave Clark a skeptical look.  
  
"That's true." -Catherine said.  
  
Clark looked at her as she vouched for him, wondering why.  
  
  
  
The sheriff turned to Catherine and said, "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Who are you again and why were you at the Ross' house?" -Sheriff Adams.  
  
"I'm Catherine Lancaster and while I was driving by I saw the fire, so I stopped." -Catherine.  
  
"Where's your car?" -Adams.  
  
"Down the street from the Ross' residence." -Catherine.  
  
"Where do you live?" -Adams.  
  
"She's staying at our place for a while. Her dad is a friend of the family. We already told you this on the way here." -Clark.  
  
Jonathan and Martha saw Clark and walked towards him. "Any more questions?" Clark asked, on the edge of being exasperated.  
  
Sheriff Adams watched his parents arrive and then said, "Not at this time. I may be in touch." She then turned toward Catherine and said, "Same goes for you." She looked pointedly at them and then walked away.  
  
"We were told about the fire... and you rescuing Pete. Are you alright, son?" Jonathan asked as he and his wife came next to Clark and Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." -Clark.   
  
Martha looked over to Catherine. "And you're fine too?"  
  
Catherine nodded, almost puzzled by her concern. "I'm going to call...my father." She walked off down the hall and used her cellphone.  
  
The Kents watched her walk away and then looked back at Clark. "How did you know about the fire?"  
  
Clark explained about Pete's call and emailing the notes and how he couldn't sleep and then what he saw on Pete's webcam. He also said no when asked pointedly if anyone had seen anything out of the ordinary.   
  
During the conversation with his parents, Clark managed to listen to much of Catherine's conversation. Since she said she knew about him, it wouldn't be a good thing if she went and told Lionel Luthor.   
  
"Well, why's Catherine here?" -Jonathan asked.  
  
Clark was distracted and he didn't hear his dad's question as he listened in on Catherine's conversation via his super hearing.   
  
~"Do they know the cause?" -Lionel's voice  
  
"Not yet." -Catherine.  
  
"The Sheriff asked me questions, she may want verification of identity." -Catherine.  
  
"...I'll alert them. They already have the false documents." -Lionel.  
  
"They're usually on top of things." -Catherine.  
  
"As you are... I trust. Progress?" -Lionel.  
  
Pause on her end of the conversation. ".....No."~  
  
  
  
"Clark, are you sure you're okay?" -Jonathan asked when Clark didn't reply to his question.  
  
Clark looked to Jonathan. "Oh yeah, dad. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked why Catherine's here." -Jonathan.  
  
"She drove by and saw the fire." -Clark.  
  
"But honey, how did she know whose house it was?" -Martha.  
  
Clark glanced quickly at Catherine, but she was already clicking the phone off.  
  
"Yes, and I'm wondering why she cared to stop in the first place." -Jonathan.  
  
Clark shrugged and said, "I think she saw me with Pete outside. It's the only reasonable explanation."  
  
"Yes, well -- it's strange that she was out driving around in the middle of the night." -Jonathan.  
  
"So you knew she had a car?" -Clark.  
  
"Yes apparently her security people have arrived in town, because earlier today when you were at the Talon after school, three men came briefly and talked to Catherine. She later mentioned to us that they were bringing her a car last night, for her use." -Martha.  
  
Mrs. Ross was coming out of Pete's room and Clark's parents headed down the hall to her. Martha said, "We're going to go speak with Mrs. Ross for a few minutes."  
  
As they walked down the opposite direction, Clark looked back to Catherine at the other end of the hallway. She seemed to feel his eyes on her, because she turned to look back at him and walked to where he was standing.  
  
"We need to talk."   
  
END of Chapter Four  
  
Thanks Nightwing, Jalevah and fuzzynerds for reviewing last chapter. Feedback is appreciated!  
  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday. . . . 


	5. Chapter Five

Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels  
  
::Chapter Five::  
  
Clark looked around and decided someone could hear their conversation - even his parents, and he didn't even want them to hear. They would be very worried - and upset with him if they learned someone else had seen him use his abilities.   
  
"I know what I saw and no, you can not convince me otherwise." -Catherine.   
  
Clark said, "Outside," and headed out.  
  
They walked outside, but discovered the freak rain that had started earlier was pouring now, so they stayed under the awning outside to avoid the showers. No one was near them and they talked in quiet tones.   
  
"Do you regularly have these strange suspicions about people?" -Clark.  
  
"I just told you--" -Catherine started.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Clark asked, his tone sharper.  
  
"Just admit it. What are you afraid of?" -Catherine.  
  
"Lionel Luthor for one. So alright, you know I'm 'different'. But if I tell you anything further, you might pass it on to him. He has been close to..." Clark stopped what he was saying and then said, "Only my parents and Pete knew about... my being different. I can't let your dad find out." He looked at her pointedly, "We both know what he's capable of... probably you more than me, and if you don't - you're living in a fantasy world."  
  
"Oh I know." Catherine said, a slight narrow of her eyes and then it was gone. "..But what if I didn't tell him?"  
  
"It's not as easy for me to trust people anymore." -Clark.  
  
"I have secrets too, Clark." -Catherine.  
  
"And I suppose you're just going to spill all of them to me?" -Clark said, tinged with sarcasm.  
  
"You know I'm not. But maybe..." -Catherine.  
  
"Maybe what?" -Clark.  
  
"Nothing." Catherine said and then sterner, "We're getting nowhere here. The fact is I know and you know I know."   
  
"But what do you think you *know* besides I'm simply 'different'?!" Clark asked, frustrated.  
  
"You're different... as in, advanced species different." -Catherine.  
  
Clark wanted to erase their whole conversation right at that moment; he didn't want to be exposed, especially by Lionel Luthor's own daughter. He didn't even have to imagine what it would be like if Lionel Luthor learned of his origins. Saying it would be a nightmare - and for a lot of people, would be a major understatement. But what if Catherine kept his secret? Almost no one else alive aside from his parents knew about who and what he really was, except Pete. And Pete hadn't told. But he knew Pete... he had for a long time. Clark had known Catherine for such a short time. Though he did have to admit to himself that it seemed they connected somehow - in some way. He wanted to think that the innocent looking girl before him was just as innocent and good as she appeared. But he couldn't be so naive as to think that was just it. Aside from being Lionel Luthor's daughter - or maybe because of that fact, he had the feeling that she was not all what she seemed. And she'd even admitted she had secrets. The question was: would she keep his?   
  
Clark grabbed her forearm, but not harshly. "You can't tell anyone about what you saw. About me... about anything unusual. Promise me you won't." He looked at her with wide eyes, desperate and yet determined.  
  
Catherine had been debating since she saw Clark impossibly save Pete that night, whether she should or would have to lay her cards or at least a *card* on the table in order for Clark to show his. Looking into his wide, innocent eyes - she could feel his desperation, but she also felt his goodness and for one instant she felt like she could trust him with anything. But remembering Lionel, her goals and who she was: she decided against telling him anything. But this probably also meant for the time being, she couldn't learn anything else from him. A momentary impasse. However, she could just refuse to keep his secret unless he answered some particular questions she had for him. She wouldn't do it. She didn't want to use tactics with this one. Not Clark Kent.   
  
"Alright." -Catherine said and she turned around to head back into the hospital as the rain was subsiding and the sky was lighetning up pre-dawn.  
  
Clark laid a hand on her shoulder for a second before letting go, "But you didn't promise."   
  
Catherine turned to look at him again. "Do you believe that I would keep my promise?"  
  
Clark looked at her searchingly, a long moment, "Yes. Or at least I want to think you would."  
  
Catherine smiled at him all of a sudden and touched his arm. "Don't worry."   
  
She turned and walked into the hospital.   
  
Clark felt somewhat relieved all of a sudden, although he wasn't quite sure it was because of her words: maybe her eyes. Though, he realized she still hadn't made any promise...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Clark went back and visited Pete at the hospital. He was told he was doing much better and he wanted to see for himself. Although, they hadn't been as close lately - he still cared about him. When he walked into the room, Chloe was there visiting Pete too and they were talking in lowered voices. Their expressions seemed conspiratorial and a bit serious.  
  
When Clark came in, they lightened their expressions.  
  
"Hey Pete. Chlo." Clark said. He then went over to Pete and half-hugged him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well the ole' lungs are sore, but if it wasn't for you I'd be ashes, so I shouldn't complain." -Pete.  
  
"That's not funny." -Clark.  
  
"Who's laughing?" -Pete said and then he smiled, though Clark could tell he was upset about something other than the obvious.  
  
"You're welcome Pete. Now tell me why you two looked so serious when I came in." -Clark.  
  
"The police think it was arson. No other possible reason for the fire." -Pete.  
  
"But why would someone want to purposefully set your house on fire?" -Clark.  
  
"My mom is a prominent judge around here..." Pete said.  
  
"But it could be something specific." -Chloe.  
  
Clark frowned. "What? Tell me."  
  
"How about I give you two letters. LL. And it's not Lex." -Pete said.   
  
Clark looked at them, waiting for them to continue.  
  
"Chloe and I were talking and well... there was this one thing. I found out my mom had ruled negatively against Luthorcorp in a suit brought against the company by a few former employees who claimed they had health problems due to working for Luthorcorp. Luthor made sure the lawsuit was kept pretty hush-hush so as not to damage PR, for one." -Pete.  
  
Chloe said, "Yeah and it so happens that the people who by the way, moved - to Grandville and to Metropolis -- they've died."  
  
"Don't tell me...house fire?" -Clark.  
  
"Two house fires and an automobile accident." -Chloe.  
  
"Not a coincidence, Clark." -Pete said, anger barely contained under the surface.  
  
------------------------  
  
After he left the hospital, Clark headed home to talk to Catherine to find out if she knew anything about the fire at Pete's house. Afterall, she was at the scene and just because he covered for her with the police *and* his parents, by saying that she was driving by and saw the fire so she stopped -- he wasn't completely certain that was the case. Number two reason to talk to her, was because she was Lionel Luthor's daughter. Though he didn't exactly expect her to just spill her guts to him... so he wasn't sure how he was going to go about asking her other than the straightforward 'do you know anything?' He sure hoped she didn't, because he didn't want to be wrong about her. He instinctively felt she was a good person and he didn't want to have to find out his perception was wrong.  
  
He had just entered the barn and was going to go up to the loft when he stopped. She was using her cell, again. She was talking quietly, so he couldn't hear what she said until he used his super-hearing. When he did, he jumped into the conversation.  
  
~Lionel's voice: "- expect you to report quickly. I'm confident in your abilities."  
  
Catherine, a bit exasperated: "When have I ever failed you before?"   
  
Lionel's voice: "Never. And that's one reason why I expect perfection. Now--"  
  
Catherine interjects: "Don't worry, father. I'll tell you about hi----"~  
  
Catherine stopped what she was saying and turned when Clark appeared at the top of the stairs. She froze for a moment as she looked at him.   
  
Clark could hear Lionel say, "What is it?"   
  
Not taking her eyes off Clark, Catherine said, "Nothing. Talk later." And then she clicked the phone off.  
  
Clark advances on Catherine and snatches the phone out of her hands and slings it on the couch.  
  
"Maybe I should clue you in to the fact that being different for me means being able to do more than going through fire and having super speed. I also have super-hearing." -Clark said, angrily.  
  
Catherine realized that he heard some of their conversation. She looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, so the next time you conspire with Lionel Luthor against me - you might want to rethink talking anywhere near me." -Clark said. And then, "What have you told him?! You lied to me!"  
  
"It's not what you think." -Catherine said as she looked at a furious Clark.  
  
END of Chapter Five   
  
--------------------------------   
  
If I made any mistakes - I'll correct them tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Thanks to Nightwing, lirr, fuzzynerds and Jalevah for reviewing last chapter. Also, lirr- you're absolutely right, thanks for telling me about Catherine's conversation with her father. I forgot to include an explanation for that - so I went back and edited chapter 4 just a bit. Guys, keep me on my toes.  
  
next chapter within a couple days. 


	6. Chapter Six

Into the Pantheon: Of Gods and Angels  
  
::Chapter Six::  
  
Clark stared at Catherine, demanding answers.  
  
"I didn't lie to you yesterday. I haven't told my father what I saw." -Catherine.  
  
"But you plan to, right?! Why did you hesitate? It sounds like Lionel Luthor banked on my parents being caring people with that whole 'you're in danger' story - just so you could come here and spy on me???" -Clark was furious.   
  
"No that 'story' is true." She sighed. "But yes, he did want me to find out about you."  
  
"How much does he know?" -Clark  
  
"He knows about an alien. He knows there are a lot of things that don't add up with you. He knows you have a secret. What he doesn't know is if you're the alien from Krypton. …I was supposed to find out." -Catherine.   
  
Clark was taken aback at the alien mention and krypton reference. "How does he know about all that?"  
  
Avoiding the question, she said, "So, it is you?"  
  
"Answer the question!" Clark demanded.  
  
"No - you answer this!" Catherine grabbed his arm. Clark started to jerk away when she stunned him by what she said next, "You're Kal-El aren't you."   
  
Clark looked at her, stunned. He knew she knew. He didn't answer, couldn't answer.  
  
"You are." Catherine said, seeing the truth in his eyes. She looked at him almost in amazement and her hand dropped. She turned away.  
  
He was going to deny it, he was going to say that he'd never heard of that name before. There was a lot of things perhaps he could have said, but he knew it wouldn't fool her, because she had made that a statement - more than a question. Finally, he said, "How did you know?"  
  
When Catherine looked at him again, he saw lingering amazement, but also a calm knowledge. She nodded, "Aside from witnessing you rescue your friend - I think I knew right after I met you. I had this conceit that when I met 'him', I would just know. A part of me did know."  
  
Clark stepped forward and gripped her shoulders. "What are you talking about? Do you realize what you're saying is dangerous?! Does Lionel know about 'Krypton' and 'Kal'-El' - is that where you heard this?" -Clark.   
  
Catherine looked up at him. "My father knows about the existence of an alien that crashed to Earth all those years ago, but I don't think he knows it's you."  
  
"You don't think?!" Clark said, stepping back. He turned away from her and thought.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "I'm 98% certain."  
  
Clark was thinking, barely registering what she said. And then he remembered some strange comments earlier. He spun back around to face her, "What made you think that you would 'just know' when you met Kal-El?"  
  
"Oh Clark I have debated telling you this since the fire when I was almost sure you were Kal-El." -Catherine.  
  
"Tell me what?!" Clark demanded. He was tired of her dancing around circles and giving him half answers, which only led to other questions anyway.  
  
And then she said, "That everything is not always as it seems. Not everyone… not always."   
  
He could hear her voice, but he was looking right at her and her lips hadn't moved.  
  
Catherine noticed by the look on his face, that he had received her message.   
  
She said, communicating again the same way, "There have been only a few in my entire life who have been able to hear my voice. For some reason - even telepaths couldn't receive my mental communication. Can you speak back to me like this?"  
  
Surprised again, Clark only said aloud, "No." And then, "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
She spoke again, normally. "It's an ability."  
  
"The meteor rocks." Clark said.  
  
"No. I've studied people affected by it, and that is not the case with me. Also, I don't just have that singular ability." -Catherine.  
  
"How is that possible?" Clark asked, though more a question to himself as he thought aloud.   
  
"How's it possible with you." Catherine's latest statement said matter-of-factly, brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Clark looked rather appalled. "You're not suggesting you're … you're like me?!"   
  
She didn't speak immediately so he said, "What else can you do?!"  
  
"I'm sure nothing as grand as yourself. The mental communication is pretty worthless for me since very few can hear my voice let alone communicate back. Everything's mental power for me. There's the ability to manipulate elements to an extent. Earth - crush rocks or some other objects without touching them, or Air - increase wind speed or Fire- start fires, though not huge ones and water - it seems I can make it rain, though usually not consciously. It's pretty unpredictable, because it usually happens when I am experiencing intense emotions especially sadness or great anxiety, which doesn't happen often." -Catherine explained.  
  
Clark was trying to absorb all this and then he remembered, "Yesterday - the freak rain, was that you?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so. As I said, I couldn't control it. But, seeing you save Pete was a stunning experience for me, because I realized who you very well might be. Anyway, those abilities are generally useless as well. I can't read minds or anything, but the most useful ability I have is being able to 'read' emotions and motives of others - seeing their true natures. This hasn't failed me."  
  
Clark swallowed. "How did you get these abilities?"  
  
"I was born with them." -Catherine.  
  
"Lionel knows doesn't he." -Clark.  
  
She smiles, though it turns more into a smirk. "Of course he knows. He created me."  
  
Catherine just looked at Clark's amazed expression and continued, "It seems once upon a time I was a major science project for him. A break through, really." She stopped speaking and stepped closer to him, lower and quieter, "Do you want to know how?"   
  
His eyes intent on hers, he could only nod - his mind whirling ahead before she even spoke. Dreading and yet eager to hear what she had to say.  
  
"In a project headed by Dr. Hubert Grossman and in a secret division of Luthor Laboratories, I was created -from a specimen that my father had obtained. I guess you could say I was cloned. Though -it's even more complicated than that." -Catherine.  
  
Clark asked quickly, "Where did Lionel get this 'specimen' and what was it?"  
  
"It was a child. She was found after having crashed in a particularly remote northern area of Alaska. She didn't survive the crash. A man that had had some deals with my father was in the area at a small research camp doing research for a scientist. He found the child and suffice to say my father acquired her. I don't think I even have to explain to you that she wasn't in a plane crash. Anyway, I was created from her DNA, an unknown female donor and some of Lionel's blood." -Catherine.  
  
Clark didn't even bother to question what she said was true or not. He would ponder that later. For now, it was incredible and while she was talking - he wanted to learn all he could from her.  
  
"You said you were cloned.. that means you're alien--" -Clark.  
  
"Sort of, but not exactly." Catherine said and at his frown, she explained, "I'm not normal in origin, but I'm human for the most part. I could not be cloned as an exact copy of my former self - because that child was entirely alien. When human DNA was manipulated into the other, I was able to be created. I'm essentially a clone of that alien child, but without being alien - or at least more human than alien. Lionel isn't my father, biologically - but then I don't have one. However, in a bizarro genetically-engineered way - he sort of is. As far as a mother …I don't have one, the closest thing to it would be the anonymous donor by which some of her genetic material was used."   
  
Clark took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as different thoughts and feelings flashed across his mind. "This is crazy…. Deep. Bizarre." And then, "Amazing."   
  
She just looked at him.   
  
Clark thought of something else, "But wait - how did all of this lead Lionel in my direction--- or I mean, of knowing about Krypton and Kal-El and all of that?"  
  
"The guy that my father obtained the original, I guess... 'me' from... was working for a scientist that my father was somewhat acquainted with, though not closely. That guy was supposed to deliver the original 'me' as well as the results of his research efforts to this scientist he was working for, however, as i said - my father intercepted it. My father then tried contacting the main man, but he wouldn't agree to talk with him.... so we did not know many specific details until somewhat recently." -Catherine.  
  
"What changed?" -Clark.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "I suppose you could say we were more forceful with our inquiries... but the topper was when Lionel introduced me to him. You see, this man - this scientist, knows a great deal about your origins. And it seems I factored in with his research all those years ago, but he never got the material because my father did, thus enabling him to create me. I don't know that the other man would have. He told me about a message weeks after Kal-El's ship crashed - a broken message that he had translated - how he couldn't understand the meaning, until months later when he received another. And then he had an idea... but it was too late. My father had the 'research material'."  
  
"Who is this scientist?" -Clark.  
  
"A Dr. Swann." -Catherine.  
  
Clark gasped, shocked. "I can't believe it."  
  
"You know him." -Catherine said, watching his reaction.  
  
"He betrayed me! He ---" -Clark.  
  
Catherine interjected, "Clark, this scientist -- I don't know what connection you have to him, but he never connected you with any of this. He never said your name. He only revealed some information to my father and I, because my father told him about me -- how he had created me. Dr. Swann wanted to meet me. Then, he told me some things about Krypton and Kal-El."  
  
  
  
"But *why* would Dr. Swann reveal to you anything about *my* origins?" -Clark looked at her, not understanding. Maybe not wanting to. He had heard so much. What if...  
  
Clark hears footsteps downstairs. He puts a finger to his mouth in a gesture for Catherine to be quiet. He didn't want *any* one at this point, including those that knew about him - to be privy to this conversation -- not until he got it sorted out himself.  
  
Catherine and Clark stood silent and watched to see who the person was.   
  
When Lana Lang walked up and stood at the top of the loft, she looked a bit surpised from Clark to Catherine and then back to Clark, sensing something was up.  
  
"Wow. Why so quiet?" Lana looks at Clark. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."  
  
"Not at all." -Clark.  
  
"I'm going to go see if your mother needs any help, Clark." Catherine says and passes in front of Lana, obscuring her view of Clark for a few seconds.  
  
Clark looks at Catherine and says, "We'll finish this later," with an emphasis on later and a very serious look on his face.  
  
END of Chapter Six  
  
Any mistakes will be edited when I post next chapter.   
  
Thanks for reviewing Nightwing and Mad Scientist! Next one should be up sometime this week. I haven't been able to update as much/soon as I had originally planned - because of so much going on at college - tying up loose ends for graduation. Take Care! 


End file.
